Out of My Element
by Niltor.z
Summary: The Pokemon Academy is an advanced-level school whose main priority is teaching young aspiring trainers from all-around about how to battle and how to become better unified with the wonderful creatures that live alongside us. Come and follow the story of one young man as he discovers the true meaning behind being a Pokemon Trainer. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't need one of these do I? Eh. I'm puttin' one anyway. I don't own Pokemon or the titular creatures themselves. I do own the OCs in this fic, however.**

* * *

"We will be preparing to land on Pokémon Archipelago soon. Fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

"Aww," A young, whiny voice spoke to himself. "It's over already." This young man was named Aldo Lesser. He was a fifteen year-old boy with boy with messy brown hair and fair skin. He wore a light blue vest over himself with dark blue shorts that reached down to his knees. Despite his short-size and slim figure, he was actually very muscular and looked rather athletic. He had a very child-like face.

"Linoone, Linoone," The Linoone that was laid out on the floor, napping, muttered. Yawning and stretching its short arms, rubbing its eyes in order to see properly.

"But Guma, I've never been on a plane before," Aldo responded to the Linoone. A big, toothy grin spread across his face and continued staring out of the window. "The food could be a lot better, that's for sure. But, being in the air like this is just so crazy, y'know?" The linoone made a noise that sounded like exasperation and climbed onto the seat's arm, staring out of the window with his trainer. "Man, the others are gonna be so jealous when I tell them about this. Can't wait to tell them all about it."

The plane slowly flew through the white, puffy clouds and Aldo could slightly make out the faint outlines of multiple islands. He gasped and pressed his face further into the curved window. The islands of the archipelago were all scattered except for three in particular. Three separate islands were configured together to create the shape of a poke-ball. _So cool,_ Aldo's grin widened _Wonder how they did that?_. The three central poke-ball islands were huge and it didn't take a genius for Aldo to figure out that the center of the "poke-ball" was his destination.

"The Pokémon Academy!" Aldo exclaimed quietly to himself. "Can you believe it, Guma!? I was actually accepted after I sent in my evaluation. Even when I came from a no-name place like Skewtrunk Island."

The Linoone let out a snort and leaned against his trainer.

Aldo stared at one of the poke-balls on his hip. _Don't worry Ms. Floyd, I won't let ya down._

"We have now landed on Pokemon Archipelago. Please grab your luggage and exit the plane. Thank you for flying with Hoenn Airlines."

Aldo sighed dramatically, saddened that the plane ride was over while Guma rolled his eyes at his trainer. "Linoone, Li."

"Hey, you're right. What am I sad about the plane ride being over for? I'm about to join the Pokémon Academy!" Aldo instantly snapped out of his semi-depression and grabbed his luggage. Guma hopped on to the boy's shoulder as he practically dashed out of the airport.

* * *

 **Okay, I won't lie. This has started out a little slow and odd, but just wait a sec.**

 **Yeah I know, Pokemon Academy concept, super original. But it's a concept I feel I can work with better than the proper Pokemon formula, so I'll do my best to set this fic apart from the others.**

 **Yes, I am using other fics as templates for a little while until I can handle the story without training wheels. I'm not going to straight up take things from others, but it will appear similar. I will try my best to keep you from seeing the similarities and twist it into my own original creation.**

 **Alright, if you're reading this so far, please review and give me your thoughts. I will be uploading the second chapter sooner more than later because this chapter was exceptionally slow and boring.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, the franchise, or the titular creatures themselves, I also do not own any canon human characters that are mentioned and/or make an appearance. I do own all of the OCs that are introduced into the story.**

* * *

Aldo came from a very simple town on a very simple island. He was not used to the various different sights and wonders of the outside world. While Pokémon Archipelago was indeed a group of islands, it was still drastically different from the type of island Aldo was from.

Skewtrunk Island was a very calm and quiet island. It was a normal island like any other, actually kind of isolated. He didn't like quiet and he didn't like plain. He didn't like being in the exact same place for too long. He would be staying in a dorm at the academy but every day would most certainly not be the same, as well as seeing all the places and sights that surrounded the Pokemon Academy.

He looked around and took in the many sights and sounds. He could tell some people were here just for vacations and relaxation. There were dozens of other giant islands that surrounded the big poke-ball island. He wasn't used to so many people being in one place like this, he wasn't used to seeing giant television screens and moving billboards, he wasn't used to seeing so many beautifully crafted monuments and buildings.

He was out of his element. And he couldn't have been happier.

"Hehehehe, man, this place is amazing," He spread his arms out in a circular motion in order to emphasize his point. He looked to his right and saw a giant board. The board was welcoming tourists to the island. It switched to different images. Aldo watched in awe as he learned in that span of a few seconds that the Pokémon Archipelago was not just a vacationing spot but a huge resort. There were famous monuments, museums, labs, two amusement parks both the size of multiple football fields, huge malls and more.

 _If the place itself is like this, I can't wait to see what the academy's campus looks like,_ Aldo found himself bouncing on the soles of his feet in anticipation. Plenty of passerby's gave him strange looks as they passed him.

"Attention to all future students entering the Pokémon Academy," A voice erupted from seemingly nowhere, "Report to the docks immediately the ferry leaves in ten minutes. I repeat, the ferry leaves in ten minutes. Please report to the docks."

Aldo smiled brightly and walked towards the docks. "Man, I can't wait." Guma nudged his cheek slightly.

"Can't blame me can you?" Aldo responded, "I'm finally gonna become a trainer. An honest-to-Arceus trainer." His tone was very whimsical and energetic. The linoone knew it was taking all of Aldo's energy not to burst into a full-sprint towards the docks.

Once entering the docks, Aldo fished through his bag and pulled out an ID that was shipped to him from the Academy. He held it up in front of the security guard. It took the threatening man in black three seconds to check the ID and send the brunet on his way. And the moment he stepped aboard the ferry, his jaw dropped.

The biggest ship he had ever seen was a dinghy. And comparing that to this ferry was about the equivalent to comparing a pack of slim-jims to a four-course meal cooked by ten professional highly recommended chefs.

Aldo took a look around at the other students and realized that just about all of them came from completely different regions and towns. He noticed that all of them were wearing a variety of different name brands and such and that all he had was a simple vest and shorts. Many students were simply chatting with one another, sitting around and doing their own thing, some playing with or feeding their Pokémon, others sleeping. Aldo simply decided to lean on the rail and stare out at the sea. Guma proceeded to lay down on top of the big luggage behind Aldo and sleep.

"Geez, you lazy bum. You slept the whole time on the plane," Aldo teased, and good-naturedly poked the rushing Pokémon in its forehead, eliciting an irritated snarl.

Aldo chuckled to himself. And got comfortable himself. Not even listening when the intercom stated that the ferry was now beginning to move. He was an expert fisher and thus felt a bit of a connection with the sea, though he hated swimming, he was never getting in the water again _. Not since the Basculin Incident,_ He recalled inwardly, shivers running up his spine. He immediately closed his eyes and attempted to block out the memory. After a few minutes, he found himself being washed with nostalgia as he caught the smell of the sea and heard the soft rocking of the waves. It had almost lulled him to sleep.

"Wait!" A feminine voice screamed. "Hold on! Please!"

Aldo and many other passengers watched as a girl started to dash towards the wooden platform that the ferry had just disconnected from and was frantically waving her ID around. The students started to exchange worried glances as the girl stopped at the edge of the dock, a crestfallen expression starting to tug on her face. Aldo blinked before humming to himself in thought. Many students watched him as he stood up and reached into his bag, pulling out a long, blue scarf. He pulled out a poke-ball and threw it forward. "Maygor, I need your help."

Out of the poke-ball sprang an Ursaring. "Raagh!" The bear roared. Aldo gave one-half of the scarf to Ursaring and held the other half. He proceeded to dash towards the front of the ship. "Maygor, try to get as close to the front of the ship as you can."

"Urraogh," Ursaring followed closely behind his trainer. Aldo stepped on the railing of the ship and with all of his might, he pushed off and leaped straight for the docks. The girl flinched and stepped back in surprise when Aldo landed perfectly on his feet next to her. The scarf was now spread out between Maygor and Aldo. Aldo spared a second to grin widely at the girl. He locked his arm quickly around her waist, earning a small yelp from her.

"Hey, hold on tightly to your luggage," Aldo instructed and grasped the scarf so tight that his knuckles became sheet white.

"Yeah, okay," The girl responded, slightly dazed at the moment.

"Alright, Maygor. Tug!" As soon as those words left his mouth, the Ursaring let out a strained growl and tugged on the surprisingly sturdy piece of fabric with all of his might. The girl let out a short scream as both her and the brunet found themselves airborne and heading straight for the ship. She was so surprised that she temporarily forgot Aldo's warning and let one of her bags slip from her fingers.

"Crap!" She exclaimed.

Before they could hit the hard wooden floor of the ferry. Maygor burst forward and caught both of them, staggering back at the sudden cannonball of weight. The girl instantly touched the floor and stared at her still falling luggage. "My bag!" Aldo furrowed his brows and in a flash had another poke-ball in his hand before. . .

"Vibrava, catch it."

A small dragonfly-like Pokemon flew down at unperceivable speeds. Caught the bag in the nick of time and returned back to the ship.

Aldo turned around to see a kid who was probably a foot taller than him, toss a poke-ball up and down. He was wearing a fleece shirt with blue jeans and a black belt, a silvery buckle. He wore brown shoes with a pointed edge and atop his head was a brown cowboy hat, raven hair peeking out of the sides. He had very handsome features and a mature-looking face. He looked a lot older than he was.

The Vibrava laid her luggage down gently and stepped to the side. It's trainer with the cowboy hat stepping up beside it.

A moment of silence enveloped the ship for a while, most of the students staring in surprise at the three individuals who now converging in the front of the ship. However, that silence was broken when a few students started to slowly clap and the others followed suit. Aldo blinked and eventually laughed out loud and gave a peace sign when most of the students on the deck started to applaud them vigorously.

"Now that was awesome!"

"That guy's got a Vibrava?!"

"Why didn't anyone just use a water-type to get her?"

"Hehehehe," Aldo chuckled.

* * *

 **A strange note to end it on I agree.**

 **Well, here's the second part. More action-packed. Scarves and Ursarings. Doesn't get more intense than that.**

 **There is not much else I can say here other then stay tuned and review, gimme your thoughts.**

 **Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I do own the original characters in this fic.**

* * *

"Thank you! Thank you both so much!" The girl started to bow over and over in front of the two. She was a rather tall girl actually being a few inches taller than Aldo. She had straight red hair that reached down to her neck. She wore a simple light blue sweater top and a pastel green skirt that reached down just above her knees.

"No problem!" Aldo smirked and waved his hand up and down, as if to swat away her apology like a fly.

"Anytime," The other student said, tipping his hat towards her. Aldo caught his rather thick texan accent.

She then turned towards Maygor and Vibrava. "Thank you two as well."

Maygor nodded humbly while the Vibrava puffed its chest out in pride. Guma, becoming disturbed by the sudden wave of applaud quickly found his trainer and was making his way towards him before he noticed Maygor out.

" **What the- Why are you out?"** Guma asked Maygor, momentarily halting to get to Aldo.

 **"Aldo called me. Wanted to help some girl get to the ship."** Guma nodded and hummed at the Ursaring's answer before hopping up onto Aldo's shoulder.

"I'm Bexley. Sorry for causing so much trouble," Bexley apologized, once again.

"I said it was no problem didn't I?" Aldo repeated and held out his hand for her to shake. "Aldo Lesser, nice to meet you."

The one in the cowboy hat waved lazily before introducing himself. "Name's Ace Kaolin. Pleasure's mine."

Before anyone could say anything else, Aldo's stomach started growling. Silence rolled by before he heartily grasped his stomach. "Hehehehe, guess I'm hungry, oughta find a dining place on here."

* * *

"Y'know, you really don't have to pay."

"Yes, I do. I'll feel terrible otherwise."

"C'mon, I said there's no problem."

"I don't care. I'm paying for you and that's final."

"Hey, where's Ace?"

"Don't change the subject!"

Aldo pouted a little as the girl would not brook any type of argument. And had went on to buy him a soda to go along with his hamburger and fries. (Don't ask me what's in that hamburger, please don't. I will not have a pretty answer for you, Whitney). Bexley herself had stated she had to go meet up with a friend and apologized for the umpteenth time before finally leaving.

"That girl apologizes too much," Aldo muttered before taking a giant bite of his hamburger. Guma rolled his eyes at how quickly Aldo forgot about his being upset with the girl's habit to food. _That Ace guy was pretty mysterious,_ Aldo thought, _Leaving outta nowhere like that_.

* * *

"Bexley! That you girl!?" A young woman called out. Bexley smiled and ran towards the girl.

"Tasha! It's been so long since I've seen you," Bexley gushed and hugged the girl, who returned it whole-heartedly.

"Been long, that's for sure. Too long," Tasha said, taking a step back and looking over the girl. "Heh, I gotta say girl, you done filled out nicely."

Bexley smirked and struck a dramatic pose, a hand on her hip and her arm behind her head. "Well natural beauty, should be commented with just a little green."

A second passed by before both girls burst into a heavy fit of giggles. Tasha being the first one to compose herself. "What's with you, anyway," Tasha began as the two started to walk down the side of the ship. "I saw that stunt them two boys did to get you on this boat. Why were you late?"

Bexley rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, smiling nervously. "Heh, I was so caught up in the views and everything. So many colors and sights. All the buildings and structures. It was all so new to me you know."

"Can't be that new, ain't you been to Lumiose and Castelia a buncha times with yo dad," The raven girl inquired.

"Yeah Lumiose is pretty and all but it's nothing like this. It's so vast and wonderful. Not to mention a hundred times easier to navigate. And I hated Castelia. It always smelled strange and this one guy who kept jumping out at me and giving me a TM for flash. And those Castelia cones are not all they're cracked up to be."

"Man, I swear, only you could notice stuff like that. Big buildings and long streets, all the same to me," Tasha shrugged, earning a sigh from the red-head beside her.

"I wish I could be that simple," Bexley sighed out.

"Ha, _you_?"

The two laughed good-naturedly and continued on their way.

* * *

 _Damn,_ Ace thought to himself as he passed a group of particularly stylish girls, each with skirts barely passing their thighs, _I think I made a great decision._ A smirk spread across the raven's face.

"Excuse me," A soft, yet indignant voice with barely hidden disdain came from behind him and Ace turned around to see a young girl with long flowing pale blond hair that reached down to her shoulders. She wore a white shirt with slim black stripes and blue pants with a brown belt and a yellow buckle. Wearing brown dress shoes. Over her white shirt was a colete vest. "You're blocking the doorway." _With your lecherousness._

"Oh," Ace put on a charming smirk, "Sorry, I ain't see ya there, sweetheart." Tipping his hat at her and winking a little. The girl rolled her eyes irritably and forcefully shoved him out of the way. "Ooh, playin' hard to get, eh? I can dig tha'"

"Impossible to get, I'm straight mind you," The girl growled, her eyebrow twitching at being flirted with so casually.

"Huh?" Ace grunted dumbstruck by the odd response.

"I'm a guy, you idiot."

Ace stood dumbfounded as the young _man_ sauntered away from him. _Huh,_ Ace thought to himself, _That explains the flatness._

As if reading his mind, the boy turned around and glared at Ace once more before continuing on his way.

* * *

Aldo smiled and stepped into the main room of the ferry. It was rather crowded and cramped. Aldo didn't mind, he was far too excited about becoming a student at the illustrious Pokémon Academy. The stoked grin on his face never disappeared or faltered as he exited the ferry from the gangplank. Guma seated comfortably on his shoulder. Once again multiple students gave him odd looks. As most of the students spilled out of the ferry, Aldo finally caught a glimpse of the campus. He looked up and saw a banner spelling out the words "solving the mystery" in Unowns. _Those are some funny-looking letters_.

"Hey, Guma, what's with those letters? Can you read that?" Guma looked up at the banner and squinted his eyes a little. He shrugged indicating that he was just as confused as his trainer.

"I-is that . . . ?"

"It can't be . . . "

" _He's_ going to the Pokemon Academy?!"

Aldo whirled his around to see what the sudden huge commotion was about and caught a glimpse of a young boy who was clearly the same age as himself. The boy had slicked back black hair with three short strands framing his face. Whereas Aldo was short but muscular, he was a bit taller than Aldo yet rather lanky. His attire consisted of a dark purple plaid shirt tucked neatly into a pair of dark blue trousers. His feet adorned a pair of black pointed toe shoes. He had his hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face.

Many female students started to swoon at the young man as he stepped off of a completely different gangplank. He was by himself the whole way as well. Everyone crowded around him in an attempt to get a better look.

Everyone except Aldo, who blinked. "Who is that?" He asked out loud. The linoone on his shoulder simply made a sound that said he didn't know either.

"You don't know who that is?" A girl from in front of him asked, gasping as if not knowing such a thing was a cardinal sin itself.

"Nah, is he someone famous?" Aldo responded with a blank expression. Further shocking the girl.

"Well, duh, of course he is. He's Jansen E. More. Son of Jett B. More, the president of KlancyHunt," She paused at the confused look on the brunet's face. "A pokeball manufacturing company in Unova."

"Huh, is that so. I've never heard of any of this stuff," He crossed his arms and sighed.

"That doesn't surprise me," She muttered, giving him a quick once-over before turning back to the crowd.

Jansen felt a high amount of frustration and annoyance at the constant fangirling and attempts to get his attention. _Honestly, if a nickel would fall out of the sky every time it happened,_ He growled inwardly, _I'd have yet another annoyance in my life._

His attention was captured, not from the girls, but from the individual who also stepped from the ferry on his own gangplank.

"Wait, is that Leander of the Pitchloft Family?!"

"So many big names joining the academy!"

"Wow, he really is as androgynous as they say!"

Ace's eyes bugged out of his head as he saw the "girl" from the ship earlier, exit from the gangplank. _The hell,_ He growled inwardly. _The Pitchloft Family, he's a part of one of the most richest families in the world?_ Ace flinched and found himself tossed out of his thoughts when Leander managed to pick him out of the massive crowd of students and glare at him with the same ferocity of an angry snubbull and indignantly swished his head away.

Ace grit his teeth. _Well, screw you too._

Jansen smirked wholeheartedly upon seeing Leander. "Well, well, long time no see."

Leander sighed. "Yes, too long. I must ask, what brought this along? I could have sworn you said you didn't want to come here."

"I've only been a trainer for two years, the trainers at home are no challenge for me anymore. I've decided to give this place a shot."

"Hmm."

Aldo stayed in the back of the crowd. He didn't know nor care for the people that everyone was making a huge fuss over, so there was no reason for him to be there. "Though," Aldo grinned happily, "Those guys must be super strong then huh?"

"Urgh! Damn it, c'mon. Stupid thing," A voice came from behind him and he could see the back of a wheelchair and someone in said wheelchair fidgeting around. The wheel stuck in a particular cleft in the ground. "Come . . . on."

The girl flinched a little when a linoone hopped down on the arm of her wheel chair and she found herself being gently relieved of her stagnant position. "Wha-? Who's there?" She demanded and looked up to see a brunet her age grinning widely down at her.

"Need help?"

"No! I was just slightly inconvenienced. Given time, I would have been out of there in no time," She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, offended.

"Hehehehe, well now you're out even faster," He snickered.

 _He's an idiot, I can look at him and just tell,_ She thought to herself with a growl.

"Excuse me!" A man with a lab coat and glasses got their attention with a megaphone. "Please follow me, I shall lead you to the auditorium, where Professor Larch will give the welcoming speech!"

The commotion instantly died down and the man turned sharply on his heel to the side. Leading the students into the giant building. "Shall we?" Aldo started to push her into the building, eliciting a slight yelp.

"H-hey, I don't need your help! I'm fine, totally," She squeaked out, trying her best to appear furious.

"What if you get stuck again?"

"Then I'll wiggle out."

"Do you really think with all of these students and people around, no one is going to help you? Then you're stuck in the same situation again."

The girl paused and stared up at him. _Okay maybe he's a little smarter than I gave him credit for_ , She sighed out loud. "Fine," She mumbled. Aldo smiled and nodded, continuing to push her down the halls.

Aldo looked around and marveled at the sights. It was as if he had been teleported ten years into the future. There was state-of-the-art technology in each class, the second year students were using some type of laptop tablet in each class.

The interior of the school itself was absolutely breath-taking and captured the attention of multiple students as they cascaded down the halls. The washed walls and polished floors shined with a confident gleam. There was even a fountain with a statue of a two different people. The first person was a Pokemon trainer who was apparently shouting an order at a mid-jumping Gengar, while the other person was a Pokemon Coordinator who was also shouting an order at a mid-twirl Nidorina.

Once reaching the auditorium Aldo noted the other hundreds of students already seated and were chatting away. "Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"The back," She instantly replied. Prompting Aldo to wheel her to the back of the auditorium, which wasn't as populated as Aldo would have guessed. Positioning her on the side of the last chair on the last row, he himself took a seat in that chair.

"W-what are you doing now?" She asked as he sat down right next to her.

"Keeping you company."

"Why?" Aldo blinked at the way she asked. It wasn't disgust or annoyance, it was more of confusion.

"'Cause, I want to. I don't have any friends here so maybe I can make friends with you."

The girl's eyes widened. _He's so . . . simple_.

"Make friends with me, huh. I don't have many friends myself. Especially not here," The girl trailed off. She took a deep breath before reaching her hand out to him. "Maria Notre."

Aldo happily shook her hand. "Aldo Lesser."

"Linoone," Guma called hopping on the arm of the wheelchair in order to be fully seen. Maria flinched as she had almost forgot all about the linoone.

"He's Guma, my linoone and my first pokemon." Aldo introduced the badger whilst poking him in the center of his head repeatedly, to which the Linoone had no visible reaction towards it other than a slight crease on his forehead. Maria supressed the urge to chuckle as the linoone stood up perfectly on the arm of her wheelchair and held out its small arm for her to shake. She shook it with mirth. "Linoone."

"So Aldo, where are you from?" Maria asked, rather awkwardly not that Aldo noticed or cared.

"Skewtrunk Island, in the Hoenn Region."

Maria scrunched her eyebrows together in a puzzled manner. "Hehehehe, yeah, I thought as much. Skewtrunk Island's a pretty out-of-the-way place. Not many people know about it. It's a great place, but just too quiet and run-of-the-mill for someone like me," He paused a little, "How about you?"

"Lumiose City in Kalos."

Aldo's jaw dropped. "Really! I hear it's amazing there! How is it over there?"

"Oh yeah, it's great. It can get a little dull after a while though." A shocked look graced her facial features for a second. _Why did I feel so comfortable with him all of a sudden?_ A chuckle rolled past Aldo's lips at Maria's under-reaction at living in one of the largest and productive cities in the world. _He has a . . . calming presence._ He noticed that some other students that had their pokemon released were now returning them to their poke-balls.

Aldo sighed and stared at Guma. Who stared back. "Guma," Aldo drawled in a mock threatening tone. Guma hissed at him back. "Guma," He drawled again earning himself yet another hiss from the rushing pokemon.

"G-U-M-A."

"Linoone!" The linoone threw his hands in defeat and let them smack against his body. Aldo snickered and took out a pokeball. "Once I get my room I promise I'll let you out again, okay?"

"Li Linoone," Guma grunted out before a red light enveloped him and Aldo safely tucked the pokeball into his vest's pocket in order to remind himself of his promise.

"Doesn't like his poke-ball?" Maria arched his eyebrow at the scene.

"Nah, don't know why though."

The lights started to dim signifying the speech was about to start.

"I wonder who this Professor Larch person is."

Maria stared at him incredulously. "You don't know who Professor Larch is? How? She's the headmaster of the academy that you're enrolled in as well as being one of the world's leading experts on Pokémon and involved in the Pokémon Origin Project."

"Pokemon . . . Origin Project?"

"Geez, you don't know much about anything do you?" Maria asked.

Aldo opened his mouth to speak but interrupted when everyone suddenly got quiet and a young woman stepped up to the microphone. She looked exceptionally young and laid-back, almost like a college student. Her hair was black, shoulder-length and boyish. She had a very slim body. Her eyes were brown and droopy. She wore an oxford buttoned-down shirt with a regular tie tucked into her baggy khakis. On her feet were a standard pair of black dress shoes.

"Hello students and welcome to one of the most educationally and technologically advanced institutions in the world. Built to increase the power of the mind and the skill of the trainer. I, Michelle Larch, welcome each and every one of you to the Pokemon Academy."

* * *

 **This was a long one. I apologize if the ending of this chapter seems a little strange. The exchange between Aldo and newly introduced character Maria was originally supposed a conversation between Ace and Aldo. I added Maria later.**

 **By the way, I'm black. Just thought I should throw that out there.**

 **So yeah, lots of characters introduced in this one.**

 **Not much else to say so, yeah. See ya.**

 **Review and Stay tuned. Also I updated Chapter 2 and adjusted some things.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. Don't own it. Don't want it. Do own the OC's. Do own it. Do want it.**

* * *

Loud, earthquake-like applause resonated throughout the large auditorium, following right after Professor Larch's rather grandiose introduction.

"Only the best of the best is considered good enough to partake in our program. Not one of you should think that you are just a regular student among other 'better' students. Each and every one of you is unique and was chosen because you have the skills and prowess to be a respected trainer, an adored coordinator, a recommended breeder or a renowned researcher," She paused and swiftly stuffed a hand into the pocket of her lab coat. It was a poke-ball. She pushed the center of the poke-ball, causing it to grow considerably. "And more importantly," She continued when out popped a Sawsbuck in its autumn form. "You will be learning of our eternal brethren, the Pokémon."

This elicited yet another resounding wave of applause.

"I have studied Pokemon for more than twenty-five years, so I know a thing or two when it comes to them," She smiled. "Though, you will hopefully not be here that long," Many students and some staff chuckled, "May you learn as much as you can about them as well. With that, may I welcome each and every one of you to the Pokémon Academy!"

She raised both of her arms up in the air as if to envelop everyone in a hug. This managed to shake the auditorium with vigorous applause. Aldo grinned at the woman from his seat. He didn't know what but there was something about that woman that made him feel captivated. Hung on every word. _Heh, that's probably a good thing for a headmistress to have,_ Aldo thought, _Or else I probably wouldn't listen to her_.

* * *

Aldo stood in the, of course, luxurious and beautiful elevator. Professor Larch had stated that they would all be heading to their rooms and that they would be meeting their counselor tomorrow evening. In their rooms were their "books and notebooks." When she said that some staff members snorted and some students even chuckled, though Aldo didn't understand why.

After receiving his room number and key, which came in the same package. The dormitories were split into two different buildings, each with twelve floors. He was on the Virgo floor, which was the fifth floor. He was in V-11. He wasn't sure who his roommates were, nor did he know how many he would have. When reaching his floor and exiting the elevator, he had forgotten that he was in a dormitory in an academy for a second. The hallways had marble flooring, polished so well one could count the hairs on their arms from a foot away.

"This place is awesome," Aldo commented to himself, taking time to examine the dim, almost romantic lighting of the hallways. He stepped merrily down the hallway until he came across it. His dorm. He took out his key card and inserted it into the slot. He opened it and once again felt himself transported into a hotel. There were three beds lined up perfectly next to one another, a medium-sized flat screen TV in front of said beds. Two separate desks with black cushiony swivel chairs. A table with a coffee maker on it. And the bathroom looked huge.

He also noticed that he was first of his roommates to arrive first. He grinned to himself and inhaled deeply.

"DIBS!" He immediately dived in for the last bed to the far right of the room. "Hehehehe, I always wanted to do that," He snickered to himself and swished his hands up and down, making snow angels on the clean pure white sheets. He sighed for a while, the bed was so comfy he almost dozed off. Until a thought occurred to him.

"Oh right," Aldo snapped his fingers in remembrance and reached inside of his pocket pulling out a certain linoone's pokeball. "Come on out Guma!" He threw it into the air.

Out came the rushing pokemon who landed on all fours on top of the bed. He stretched his short limbs out and fell flatly on the bed. "Linoone li," Guma gushed as soon as it head hit the covers.

"I knew you'd like these beds," Aldo poked the linoone on the back before noticing the giant cardboard box on one of the desks. "Huh?" Aldo hopped off of the bed and analyzed the box. On it was a card that read. . .

"School Laptop with instruction booklet, student handbooks, student uniforms, floor information, and schedules. Password and username to laptop is in the instruction booklet. "

Aldo hummed and decided to open the box. Guma became interested in what his trainer was doing and started to hop up on desk to get a better look. "Li?"

Inside the box were three separate packages. He pulled each out and kept the one with his name on it, placing the other two on the table. He turned around and plopped onto the edge of the bed, slowly wiggling his way to the middle of it.

Guma hopped back to the bed and snarled as he realized that he moved off the comfortable bliss of the bed for nothing.

Aldo ripped the box open and inside was a laptop wrapped in plastic, as well as a small pocket-sized instruction booklet taped to said laptop. "Huh? What's this laptop for?"

"'Cause everythin' 's done on there."

Aldo recognized the accent and turned to the doorway. Ace Kaolin stood leaned against the door and whistling to himself as he quickly gave the entire dorm room a once-over. He tipped his hat to the brunet and smirked amusedly. "Yo."

Aldo equipped his signature toothy grin. "Hey, you're my roommate."

"Is this V-11?"

"Yup."

"Then yeah."

Aldo reached into the box and slid out the two other booklets and the slip of paper that was his schedule. He placed them on top of the bed and went back to his laptop. He started to examine it thoroughly, looking at the sides of it and methodically opened and closed it. "Never used a laptop before."

"Ya haven't?" Ace replied, deciding to take the bed that was closest to the entrance. "How?"

"Eh. Not much technology where I'm from," Aldo shrugged absentmindedly, he located a button on the side of the laptop and pressed it. Seeing as it didn't come one he pressed again but held it. He smirked happily when the screen shined and in bright white words spelled "Lenovo."

Aldo flinched as he recalled something. "Ace, you said that everything's on here. What does that mean?"

"Means we don't have any textbooks or anythin' like that. All the notebooks 'n textbooks that you'd need are downloaded on ta yer laptop," Ace explained and jabbed his thumb at the laptop whilst unpacking his things. There were two drawers on the front of the bed and six of them on the side of it.

His username was LesserA .org.

He typed in his given password and watched his laptop upload the desktop page. It was a regular plain white background.

"Hmm."

"Ya know, you type pretty fast fer someone who say they ain't had a laptop before," Ace smirked a little.

"Of course, I've used a computer plenty of times."

Ace made an 'oh' with his mouth silently and returned to his business.

Aldo was interrupted once more from his laptop exploring when the door to their dorm opened and revealed a young boy with a bored expression and shoulder-length black hair that was tied onto a spiky ponytail. He wore dark brown pants, sandals, and a dress shirt that was open.

"Hey." Aldo waved.

"Howdy there," Ace tipped his hat in greeting.

"Yo." And with that he walked on over to the middle bed and body-slammed right into the middle of the bed. Snoring followed seconds after.

Aldo blinked while Ace's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Huh?"

"The hell?"

"Eh," The brunet shrugged and continued fiddling with his laptop. Ace had finished unpacking at this point and had already gone to get his package.

"Geez, didn't even introduce himself," Ace grumbled, shooting daggers at the black-haired log that shifted in his sleep as if he could sense Ace's disdain.

"When's your birthday?" Aldo suddenly asked.

"Er, th' twelfth of July. Why?"

"Oh, I thought the floors were based on birthdays." Ace snorted at the response.

"'Cause their zodiacs?"

"And my birthdays on September."

Ace blinked at that. He shook his head slightly and continued sifting through his package. He pulled out his student uniform and started to observe it a little. He was a blue buttoned-down oxford shirt with black pants. It came with a belt as well. "Heh, pretty bland idn't it?"

Aldo took a look at the uniform and shrugged. "I wouldn't know, hehehehe."

That was when Ace took notice of Aldo's "luggage." Which was really just a bag. "Is that all ya brought?"

"Yup," Aldo grabbed the bag and turned it upside-down, out came a whole assortment of things: clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a pack of soap, a towel, deodorant, and lotion. Ace's eyes turned a blank shade of white.

"T-that's all you brought?!"

"Hehehehe, yep. All I need."

Ace opened and closed his mouth over and over but no words could come out. He stared at the small pile of clothes and wash materials and started to inwardly question how Aldo could place these materials in a bag and think that he was set for four years at an academy.

 _Is this kid gonna survive_?

"Hmm? What time is it?" Aldo asked and stared at the corner of his computer. "It's eight. When's curfew."

"Nine, o' course."

Aldo placed his laptop on the bed next to him, not even bothering to close it. He hopped up off the bed and stretched. "Hehehehe, guess I oughta go wash up, huh?" He grinned and grabbed his wash things. Ace watched the hyperactive kid run out of the room and go left in the hall.

 _The bathroom's ta the right_. As if on cue, he saw Aldo sprint towards the right after a few seconds. _Never used a laptop, has a plastic bag as luggage and dressed like that._

"Arceus, that kid is out of his element."

* * *

 **TITLE DROP!**

 **I suck at speeches. That's why Larch's speech sucks.**

 **That segment with Aldo and Ace was there specifically to tell you that the floors are based off of the zodiacs alone and not their birthdays. I felt it would be lazy to put it in the author's note at the end and I felt it would fit Aldo to ask such a random question.**

 **I attend a school called De La Salle. Perhaps you've heard of it. Go Meteors! All that bullshit.**

 **So that's where I got the idea for everything being done on computers instead of paper and pencil. Since at De La Salle we all have our own personal computer/tablet. In fact I'm writing this story on my computer's OneNote.**

 **But don't get the wrong idea when it comes to these computers, they're cool and all but once you get past the whole turning into a tablet thing and realize the fact that it's a school computer, meaning that there are a lot of other cool features that are taken away or locked up, then the coolness factor decreases significantly. Also it's slow as hell.**

 **Alright that's enough of my personal ranting. We met the new headmistress of the Academy: Professor Larch. She was originally supposed to be an androgynous individual. She looks like a guy. But I just decided to give her a very straight and kind of mannish body. There really aren't going to be any canon characters in this story, however there will be mentions of them here and there. All the teachers and staff are going to be Ocs.**

 **Well that's it for me. Review and give me your thoughts.**

 **Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any canon characters that are mentioned or appear briefly. I do own every OC**

* * *

All he could do was struggle.

His azure eyes held nothing but pure, unbridled fear and he found himself shrouded in unnatural darkness. His only source of light to navigate the tantalizing darkness was taken from him and was sitting on the dirty sink in front of him.

His hands were tied to a wheelchair with tight pieces of rope that were chafing his wrists. He attempted to break free. A futile attempt that resulted in nothing more than making him even more drained than he was before.

"It's understandable," He heard a voice emit from the darkness in front of him. He heard the sounds of sharpening and metal being scraped against metal. "You're scared. It's understandable. But these things simply need to happen." The voice sounded friendly and inviting. But for some reason, he knew it was an act. He for a fact knew that this man was preparing to do unspeakable things to him.

"There are things you need to do in life," A man in a doctor's coat emerged from the darkness and the sound of something scraping against the ground followed, "Some irritating, some heart-breaking, some. . . Painful." It was at this point that he revealed the thing scraping against the ground.

A syringe.

"You have to take pain for others to be satisfied, there is simply no other way."

The man halted in front of him. His breathing increased, adrenaline filling him to the brim. And he felt his eyes water a little as he realized there was nothing he could do to stop this fate.

"And that's what I'm here for," The doctor drawled and raised the syringe above his head, "To make you . . . Believe."

He shut his eyes when the doctor brought the syringe down on him.

* * *

"Dah!" He yelped and jolted up in his bed in a cold sweat. He stared forward, the only sound being his hard breathing. He brought his hand up and softly clutched his chest. His eyes wavered and blinked several times.

His eyes suddenly narrowed and an irritated expression started to grace his startled face. He slowly lifted his fist and brought down to the side of him.

Smashing a cackling Haunter in the forehead. "Damn you, Violet." He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I really regret giving you that TM for Nightmare."

"'Bout time you woke up, slept like a log." Just now noticing the boy that was staring into a mirror on the wall. Fixing his collar and properly tying his tie. "Tha' Haunter o' yours was shakin' around in its poke-ball, when I released it I asked it to wake ya up at six. Didn't ask it to use Nightmare on ya, but considerin' yer act yesterday I'll let tha' be yer punishment."

The boy blinked and scrunched his eyebrows together. The boy with the texan accent sighed and after finally getting his tie right, he stepped over to the bed and held out a hand. "Ace Kaolin. Ya roommate. Ya third roommate is Aldo Lesser."

The lazy-eyed boy stared at the hand a little while before smiling a lop-sided smile. "Sasha Fantom."

Sasha then blinked and yawned. "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"'Cause 'o tha'," Ace jabbed his thumb towards the package on the desk and placed a hand on his hip.

Returning Violet to her poke-ball, Sasha, still dressed in his casual clothes walked over to the desk and inspected the package a little before finally opening it. "A laptop. I'm guessing most of our work we'll on here."

"And in here," Ace jingled, tossing his poke-ball up and down.

"Hey, when do classes start?"

"'Bout an hour or two from now, why?"

"Just curious."

The rest of the morning went without any issues. Sasha booted up and logged into his laptop. After that, he went to washed up and prepare for the day. The showers and bathrooms were surprisingly clean and a bit lavish. A thought came to him however.

 _Ya third roommate is Aldo Lesser_.

 _Huh,_ He thought to himself, _Wonder who that is._

A chuckle escaped his throat when he realized a second thing. _Geez, only a few hours without any girls, and I'm already thinking about a guy while in the shower._

"These uniforms are pretty bland, huh?" Holding the uniform up to his face, he sighed a little at the plain colors.

"I s'pose we'll get used to it after a while."

"Wanna get some breakfast?"

"Sure."

* * *

Aldo smiled and walked along the way to the school's cafeteria with a certain bounce to his step. _If there's one thing in the world that love most, it's breakfast,_ He thought to himself cheerfully.

He entered the cafeteria and proceeded to marvel at its size. It was so huge that there were dozens of tables left empty despite at least half of the school, second, third, and fourth years included being in the cafeteria. He also took note of the multiple copies of the school's coat of arms that hung on huge banners on all sides of said cafeteria. He stepped into the seving area and nearly gushed at the amount of food that was presented and the aromatic smell.

He instantly grabbed as much food as he possibly could. Having waffles, three pieces of toast, two pancakes, a cinnabon bun, over a dozen strips of bacon and a cup of apple juice. Other students nearly fell over as he merrily skipped to the cashier, who also stared incredulously. "Um . . . p-please scan your ID."

Aldo placed the food down on the counter gently, as if not to disturb it. And he placed one hand on his chest. His smile grew stiff and his entire body became far paler. "Um, sir." The cashier slowly waved her hand in front of the brunet's face, before she too realized the reason for his stiff disposition. "You forgot your ID, didn't you?"

"Yeah," He responded in a weak and meek tone. One that caused the cashier to sigh at him in pity. She pulled the food to the register and pointed her finger towards the door. "Go get it."

Aldo perked up instantaneously at the gesture and command. "Really?"

"Yes. Go."

The rest of the students had to cover the mouths and food from the amount of dust Aldo kicked up when he dashed out of the cafeteria straight for the two dorm buildings. "Shoot, shoot, stupid, shoot!" He muttered under his breath and quickly charged through the automatic doors.

He charged into the building and impatiently pressed the button to the elevator over and over. Golden bells seemed to sound off in his head when the elevator finally opened. He practically jumped in and pressed the fifth floor button.

What was actually a few seconds felt like three minutes for Aldo. He tapped his foot impatiently and felt a wash of relief that the elevator didn't stop for any other floor. Once reaching the fifth floor, he finally stepped out of the contraption and ran down the hallway, accidentally passing V-11 on his way down. Backing up again, he knocked on the door. Before realizing that Ace said he'd leave it open if he was there. Softly grasping the knob he found that it was open and barged inside.

"I need my ID!" He yelled, not to the top of his lungs but loud enough for the residents inside to know that he was here and that he was in a hurry. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked around hastily.

"A-Aldo?!" He turned to the side to see one Bexley, clad in only a white towel. There was another brown-haired girl, who was also completely naked but without a towel. "W-what are you-?"

Aldo blinked at the two staring between them. "Bexley?" He questioned and tilted his head to the side. "Why are you naked in my room?"

"You're in _our_ room you idiot!" The brown-haired girl yelled instantly attempting to cover herself. "Get the hell out before we call someone, you pervert!"

"What?! No! This is the boy's dorm . . . Isn't it?" He scratched his head in confusion. Now that he thought about it, the room looked different. There were only two beds and there was the addition of a couch lined up against the wall next to the giant window.

"Aw, how come you guys got a couch?"

"Oh yeah, it is nice isn't i- w-wait, DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT MORON!"

Aldo placed his hands against his head and whimpered. "My food's getting cold."

Before the brunette could yell at him some more, Aldo burst out of the room and they could hear his large stomping end at the hallway.

"Who was that guy?"

"Aldo."

"You know him?"

"He's . . . kind of the reason I'm here."

* * *

"Shishishishi, nish cha meesh you, Shasha."

Sasha stared at Aldo who continued to shovel food into his mouth. "Quit talkin' with ya mouth full, don'tcha have any table manners?"

 _This guy looks tiring_ , Sasha sighed in his mind. He cut off a piece of his pancake and soundlessly stuffed it into his mouth. "What classes are you two taking?" Sasha started a conversation after a few moments of silence.

"Trainer classes," Ace stated and bit into his waffle immediately after.

"Me two," Aldo swallowed his food before speaking this time prompting Ace to nod in satisfaction.

Sasha grimaced a little at the two and took another bite of pancakes without saying a word. _Damn. I'm a nerd among jocks._

"What 'bout you?" Ace asked the dreaded question with a suspicious raising of his eyebrow.

Sasha scratched the back of his neck and took a sip of his coffee. "Blurdeder."

"Wha-?" The raven scrunched his eyebrows and the conversation caught Aldo's attention.

"Breaderler."

"Will ya jus' tell us already?"

"Breeder!" he blurted out. "I'm a breeder, okay."

He turned away from them in embarrassment. Propping his arm up on the table and cupping his chin with his hand. Mumbling something about "getting beat up in his dorm room now."

"And?"

Sasha peered at the cowboy from his peripheral. "I mean, ya say tha' like we gon' make fun of ya or somethin'."

"Yeah, being a breeder's just as cool as being a trainer."

Sasha blinked and opened his mouth to say something before the sound of a bell going off interrupted him. "Welp, first period's begun."

* * *

Aldo's first period class was Algebra I with a man named Mr. Konetti. A groan found its way out of Aldo's throat. _I hate math,_ Aldo growled, _When's gym? As a matter a fact, when's lunch?_

 _These halls are long. It' like the end keeps moving away from me._ He found room 117 on the first floor and entered it. He wasn't the first one there as there was a boy already sitting in the seat at the back. It took Aldo five seconds to realize it, but he did know who this boy was.

He recognized him as Jansen E. More.

The raven was apparently fiddling around with the laptop before giving an aside glance in Aldo's direction. He narrowed his eyes a little but returned back to whatever he was doing on his computer.

The brunet noticed a purple necklace hanging from Jansen's neck. _That's a pretty big necklace._

He didn't stare at it much longer but he swore that it moved. _Maybe I imagined it._ He dismissed any other idea he may have had and sat down in the front row on the far right side. He himself took out his laptop and logged in.

The door to the room opened once again and a small girl walked through. She had big amber eyes and long, straight black hair that reached to the small of her back. She the traditional female Pokémon Academy uniform, which was a polo shirt tucked neatly into a khaki skirt. Girls Black dress shoes with knee-length socks.

She flinched when she saw that two others were already in the room before her. _Darn, I was hoping to be here first._ A rosy color started to sprout on her cheeks when she caught a glimpse of Jansen. _Wow, he really is handsome. Very handsome_.

"G-Good morning," She greeted, stuttering the entire time. Jansen nor Aldo said anything in response and she felt like shrinking.

Aldo blinked and turned to the door, finally noticing her. "Oh, hey, didn't see you there."

 _My life in four words._ "That's alright."

At that moment she took out a poke-ball and opened it. Out spawned a hoppip. "Hop Hoppip."

"Oh wow, wait we're allowed to have our Pokemon out?"

"Well yeah, it says that in the student handbook, throughout the school day you're allowed to have one Pokémon with you just in case. However the size limit to that is five feet and you're responsible for your own Pokémon, so whatever they do wrong comes down on you."

"Student handbook?"

"Well, yeah," She smiled nervously, "I mean you did read it right." _Because I spent all of last night reading the entire thing._

"I skimmed through it, and fell asleep halfway," Aldo burst into a fit of laughter as the girl stared at him blankly.

Out of his pocket, he pulled out a poke-ball. Before he could even begin to open it, Guma instantly popped out and landed on the desk next to the laptop. Glaring irritably up at his trainer.

"Linoone Li."

"Heh, guess I should've read it, huh?"

"Li!"

"Okay, okay, don't need to swear about it."

Jansen arched an eyebrow at the two and seemed to be somewhat aware of the conversation now.

"You can understand him?" The girl said, feeling comfortable around Aldo and deciding to sit in the desk that was diagonal to him. Her hoppip daintily drifted through the air, lightly spinning around.

"Kind of. I sort of understand his messages. The stressed syllables and vowels mixed with his tone. I guess I can just tell from that."

The girl stared in slight awe before shaking her head harshly and bringing a hand up to her forehead. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," She lent him an outstretched hand and smiled shakily. "I'm Hester. Hester Brand."

Aldo grinned widely and shook the arm with great merriment. "Aldo Lesser."

 _Understand a pokemon_? Jansen thought to himself, returning back to the computer as the conversation the two were having now bored him.

"Man, what's taking so long?"

"Classes don't start until eight. Though for first period they ring the warning bell fifteen minutes earlier."

"Linoone Li Linoone."

"Guess I didn't get to that part in the handbook."

The door opened once again, but this time a familiar face peered through the doorframe. "Yo, Ace!" Aldo chirped cheerfully and waved. Ace sighed at the boy's energy _, He's like a vigorith on caffeine,_ waved back with a short "yo" and decided to occupy the seat next to Aldo. He immediately opened his laptop and took a poke-ball out of his pocket, pressing the center button to enlarge it.

"Vibrava!" The dragon-fly Pokémon squealed and did a barrel roll in the sky before turning back around and softly landing on the back of Ace's neck. Guma blinked, starting to recall where he first saw this Pokémon _. Wasn't he next to Maygor on that ferry?_

Soon, other students started to pour into the classroom. Other than the girl who told him about Jansen and Leander, he didn't recognize anyone else. The bell rang loudly and after a few more minutes the teacher entered.

Mr. Konetti was a tall man. Standing at about six feet and was a little on the chubby side. The man was bald. He sported black steel rim glasses over his blue eyes, he also possessed a tailback goatee. He wore a pink oxford shirt over a pair of orange slacks. Adorning his feet were brown dress shoes.

"Welcome students to Trainers and Coordinators Algebra I. I am your instructor, Mr. Konetti. Before I go over requirements and procedure, I must take attendance."

Mr. Konetti started to read off the names of the students in his class. Aldo rolled his eyes and started to slink down in his seat. Stretching his legs and fidgeting around. Tapping his foot against the ground and already staring at the clock with impatience in his brown eyes. _Arceus, I'm hungry. When's lunch?_

"Aldo Lesser."

"Lunch."

"Janse-" The bald man blinked once and peered at Aldo. Other students snorted and snickered a little. Ace shook his head with an exasperated smile.

Aldo flinched upon sensing the eyes of numerous individuals on his back. "Hmm?" Aldo's eyes shifted from multiple students to the teacher. "Hehehehe, sorry. I'm here."

Konetti raised a brow in amusement.

* * *

"Man, that was boring. When's lunch?"

"Ya ate breakfast like an hour an' a half ago."

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry."

Ace clicked his tongue in irritation at Aldo's simplicity and continued on their way to their second period classes. "What's yer second period?"

"Physical Science."

"Mine's Art."

"You're an artist?"

"Had ta pick an elective."

"Oh."

"Plus I heard there would be some," Ace cleared his throat suspiciously, "Naked female models."

". . . Why would you want to see a girl naked?"

* * *

 **This . . . This is an absolute horrible way to end a chapter. But it's midnight, I wanna upload this already. I'm not proofreading this 'cause I'm freakin' tired. I'll do it later and fix mistakes tomorrow.**

 **Sasha: Tell me about it.**

 **I'm basing Aldo's, Ace's, and most other character's schedules on my schedule and my friend's schedules from school. The teachers are mostly based off teachers in my school as well.**

 **Now I know this story has been mostly devoid of any action except that epic-as-hell ferry Bexley rescue operation. However, the first battle of the story will be taking place in the next chapter.**

 **Let me make this clear, this will not be a harem series. Aldo will have a love interest, perhaps we've been introduced to her already or she will be introduced later. No matter how many female characters "warm-up" to Aldo, I refuse to admit this is a harem series. I absolutely despise the harem genre. It's an insult to human's intelligence.**

 **Stay tuned and review, give me your thoughts and criticism.**

 **Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Is there like some imposed fanfiction rule that I have to do these every single chapter. 'Cause I'm sick of 'em. Well, I don't own Pokemon or any canon charaters associated with Pokemon. I do own every and all Ocs in the story.**

* * *

Physical Science with Mr. Connet was a very traditional high-school experience. Connet was a jolly man, having a slight beer belly. He wore an aura blue dress shirt tucked into a pair of grey dress pants. He had a regular belt with a normal buckle. His hair was blonde and wavy. His eyes were a kind green.

Connet joked around a little in the middle of his lectures which managed to entice Aldo. _Though the science-y parts put me off again._ Incidentally, Connet was still exceptionally strict in enforcing the school's policies and rules. Everyday Connet will have the students stand and check to see if they fit all the requirements of the uniform policy. And he would issue detentions for many things.

In the end, Aldo felt he could definitely be comfortable with the teacher.

"Next class," The slip of paper that had his schedule printed on it was being fiddled in between his fingers. "World History." Guma, seated comfortably on Aldo's shoulder, made a low guttural sound. "Yeah, I'm hungry too."

It was when he entered the history room that his day became just a little more interesting.

"Ya got history too, huh?" Ace spoke from the back of the room. The class was very generic. Shelves of giant books that would make Aldo sleepy just from looking at it. Maps taped and hung up in every section of the room. Tables were lined up vertically in each section and there were four chairs at each table.

Ace sat comfortably in the back, second chair to the right. A drilbur seated comfortably on the window sill behind him. "You've really got a thing for ground types huh?"

"I did come from Driftveil, ground-types a' pretty common down there."

Aldo hummed, not knowing that beforehand. Before taking notice of the slips of paper that were on top of every desk. Aldo looked over other tables and saw that there were slips of paper with people's names on them, informing the student of their seat.

"Right there," Ace pointed to the farthest right seat in the table in front of him. Sure enough Aldo's name was printed onto the short slip of paper. Out of curiosity, Aldo quickly glanced at the paper next to his.

"Branwen Brand." He said out loud to himself. Due to the way the name sounded he immediately assumed the person to be a girl. _Then again I did think Sasha was only a girl's name._ Aldo settled into the rather tight space and opened his laptop. Opening a new tab in OneNote and labeling it "World History." Guma hopping off of his shoulder and landing next to the laptop, laying his face onto his arms and drifting off to sleep. Aldo shook his head before another thing struck him.

 _Wait, Brand? Isn't that Hester's last name?_

About a minute later a girl with light back-length brown hair tied into a small braid and brown eyes walked into the room. She wore the traditional uniform and the teacher, who walked in little after Aldo, told her of the seating arrangements. After being informed she skimmed through the aisles of tables a little before finding her name.

"Wait a minute." Aldo blinked and turned to the shell-shocked brunette. "I-it's you!" The girl exclaimed, aiming an accusing finger in his direction.

"Yeah, me," Aldo grinned a little. However, the fact that this girl looked very identical to Hester did not pass over his head.

"Don't remember me, huh pervert?"

"Pervert?" Aldo repeated, the word sounding a little off to him. "Why are you calling me a pervert?"

At this point a few more students were coming in and the ones already there focused in on the semi-argument in earnest. Ace himself watched with interest. Guma started to wake up and half-peered at the ensuing altercation.

"You were in the girl's dorm yelling about your ID."

"Oh right," Aldo tapped his chin, "You're the girl with the comfy couch."

"Yes. Wait, that's not what you should remember me for bastard. You saw me naked."

Some girls started whispering among themselves. One of which was an ashamed-looking Bexley. _I told her not to start anything._

"A week here and you're already spying on girls?" Ace asked with mirth. Voicing the thoughts of some other males that were also close to the "argument."

Aldo simply tilted his head. "What? Why would I spy on her? It's not like she has anything I want to see."

Silence followed the seemingly bold statement. Branwen's head suddenly resembled a cherubi. The girl growled softly like an animal. "You . . . You . . . That's it." Roughly sticking her hand into a pocket, she yanked out a poke-ball and pointed it forward towards him. "I challenge you to a battle, after lunch, you hear me?"

"Uh, why?"

Branwen growled loudly and clenched her fists. "Think you insulted 'er as a woman," Ace explained to the now terribly befuddled Aldo. Taking a few lecherous glances at Branwen, _You kinda lied to._

"You and me, after lunch, got it?"

"Actually," Aldo raised a finger with a proud smile, "You and I."

Branwen's eyes twitched a little. She wore a rather insane smile. "See. . . You there."

Then she discovered her seating arrangement.

* * *

Aldo didn't like Mr. Sonny. He was most certainly not a sunny individual. He was insanely strict and used big words that Aldo had to use the computer in his room to look up. He was a lot like Mr. Connet excluding the jolly-ness and everything that made Aldo actually like Connet.

Not to mention the man was simply boring. It was one thing to be woefully monotone and teaching with PowerPoints and lectures. It became a whole sleuth of dullness when you dressed in a simple polo shirt tucked into a pair khakis. Even his eyes were a dull grey and his hair was a matted black that was graying. He was very lanky and skinny.

To Aldo, it was alright being boring. But it was a completely different thing to be mean and boring.

Branwen certainly didn't help either. She would constantly glare at Aldo out of her peripheral and go out of her way to make the fact that she detested him prominent. Not that Aldo really cared.

His next class was literature with a woman by the name of Ms. Korrea. That class could be located on the third floor and in the middle of said floor.

 _Never liked reading._

As soon as he entered he felt a sudden transition from the Pokémon Academy. As if he had just entered a completely different classroom. It wasn't as technological and state-of-the-art as the rest of the school. The desks were lined up in rows and there was a big gap between them, likely for the teacher to pass through.

The desks themselves resembled desks from a classroom way back when, with the chair connected to the desk and there being only one way in said desk.

"Ah, hello," A woman's voice came from the podium in the front of the room. It was a very relaxed, yet still firm voice and reflected the teacher perfectly. Ms. Korrea, the teacher, looked to be a strict teacher just like Mr. Sonny. On her face were a pair of round glasses. Ginger hair that cascaded down her head to her back, two bangs framing her absurdly youthful face. She wore a grey sweater vest over a white polo shirt, a brown pencil skirt that reached down to her shins and black flats.

The most unique thing about this woman happened to be her youthful appearance. It took Aldo a solid two minutes to realize the person addressing him was indeed his literature teacher, Ms. Korrea.

"Um, Ms. Korrea?" Aldo asked, tilting his to the side a little.

"Yes that would be me."

The woman's eyes hadn't even left the paper she had been staring at since he walked in. Interestingly, she did point to the desk that was right in front of her. The first desk on the right side of the class and the one closest to the gap.

Once again, Aldo hadn't been the first one to arrive as Jansen was in the back of the classroom, again doing something on his computer. And in the desk next to Aldo's was a blank-faced kid with an afro and a woo-bat on his head.

"Guma, don't ever do that."

"Linoone! Li Linoone!"

"Why would I sit on your head?!"

"Linoone! Linoone Linoone Li!"

"I would not be stupid enough to try that!"

Soon after many other students started to spill into the classroom. Ms. Korrea directing them to their assigned seats. Ace was also one of the students and seemed just as surprised as Aldo was when he found out Korrea was the teacher. Coincidentally, Ace became placed in the row next to Aldo, however a few seats down.

Aldo found himself liking Ms. Korrea instantly. Charismatic and funny, she managed to pull Aldo in. In stark contrast to Larch's stable and humble tone, Korrea possessed a natural mischievous demeanor. Cracking jokes in the middle of her sentences, causing intentional and humorous mistakes in grammar, and being an overall light-hearted individual.

 _Strange how the one female teacher I've met is the funniest._

Korrea became the number one teacher in Aldo's book by default. There was simply no way anyone could surpass her.

* * *

"Yes! My best class!"

"Lunch?"

"YES!"

A sigh slipped passed Ace's lips once his eyes landed on the mountain of hamburgers and fries Aldo brought with him back to the table in the back of the cafeteria. "That . . . That just ain't healthy." Ace sighed and bit into his own burrito, pretending not to notice Aldo practically inhaling food. "Wonder where Sasha is?"

"Right here."

Ace's eyes widened when Sasha pulled up a chair from another table and plopped down seemingly exhausted. _When did he even. . ._ A small blue blanket hovered down slowly and looked as if it was seated on Sasha's shoulder. "Whoa, what's that?" Aldo's eyes almost popped out of his head, he had never seen this Pokémon in his life before. A blue blanket with candy corn shaped multi-colored eyes with a pointed horn on top of its head.

"Shuppet," Sasha introduced the creature with a slow voice, "have you really never heard of one?" The thought of someone aspiring to be a trainer never hearing of a specific Pokémon more or less came off as strange to Sasha.

"Nah, is it a Ghost-type? Never seen many of those, not many ghosts on a remote island."

 _Did he- Was that sarcasm?_ "Of course, it's a ghost-type. Look at it." For emphasis, Sasha grabbed the Shuppet by its horn and twisted it so that the end of it was showing towards Aldo. Underneath the shuppet was absolutely nothing, the blue blanket was the pokemon.

"Certainly debunks tha' stupid theory 'bout Rotom bein' a shuppet in a blanket," Ace muttered under his breath. Though the comment did not go unnoticed by Sasha and he let out a snort in silent agreement.

"Man that line looks troublesome," Sasha sighed. The line to the service area nearly reached the back of the cafeteria. Where they were. He stared at the four packs of fries on Aldo's plate and scowled before snatching one of them.

"Hey!" Aldo whined, the reaction almost instantaneous. He reached forward in an effort to grab it back, being foiled by Sasha holding it farther outward.

"Like hell you're eating all of that!"

Ace chuckled lightly at their bickering, only a day of knowing one another and they already resembled a pair of siblings, however he quickly adopted an uncharacteristically solemn expression. "So, what's yer game plan?"

Aldo and Sasha halted in their arguing and stared confusedly in unison at the raven. "Game Plan?" Aldo repeated, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, 'Gainst Branwen."

"Hmm," Aldo peered down at Guma, who seemed to be having a casual discussion with Sasha's shuppet and Ace's drilbur, who appeared to be describing something in vivid detail due to the constant waving and circling of its huge claws. . Eventually, Aldo grinned widely and shrugged. "Not sure."

Ace gawked incredulously. "Ya don' plan on jus' goin' in there without no strategy or nothin' do ya?" He furrowed his eyebrows and stared intently at the boy in front of him.

"Well, I have no choice. I don't know what type she's good at, or if she's even good with just one type in general. The most I can do is just sit back and wait," Aldo emphasized his point by placing both of his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair. Crossing one of his legs over the other. He doesn't seem ta be all too worried 'bout losin', Ace thought.

"How many Pokemon do ya have anyway?"

"Three."

Ace hummed and leaned back in his chair. Crossing his arms across his chest. "Linoone, Ursaring, and what else?"

Aldo winked at him playfully. "You'll find out."

Ace rolled his eyes at Aldo's attempt to be difficult. "Th' school allows us ta explore th' otha islands in th' archipelago, there's a huge pokemon refuge and a ton 'a different safari zones. I was plannin' on headin' down there maself. Seein' as how ya only got three on ya team. How 'bout ya join me?"

Aldo grinned a toothy grin and nodded energetically. "Sure, sure."

Sasha blinked once again and stared from the texan to the brunet, a puzzled expression settling onto his facial features. "I'm sorry, what's this about a game plan?"

* * *

"Where is he?"

"Probably didn't want ta see ya. Causin' some mess and challengin' people on the first day ain't how you make friends sweetie." Filing her nails on the bleachers of the huge gymnasium of the Pokemon Academy, aptly named the Activity Center, Tasha didn't so much as glance at the fuming Branwen while she impatiently tapped her foot against the sparkling gym floor.

"Friends? I don't plan on making friends with that . . . Ignorant," She couldn't even finish the sentence as she was simply too angry. Instead clenching her teeth hard enough to make a squeaking sound when she grinded them.

"I told you not to make a fuss, Branwen," Bexley sighed. "He didn't mean to do what he did. Heck, I don't even think he cares about the situation." A nudge from Tasha interrupted her, and she turned to wait for Tasha to say something. When she didn't she blinked in a confused manner and asked why.

"That's the point, hun," Tasha wiggled her finger in a knowing way, "She ain't irritated at the whole seeing her naked thang as much as she's irritated at the not findin' her attractive thang. Think 'bout it. If a boy stole yo' first kiss and said some crap like 'Eh. Kissed better before.' Wouldn't you be a little peeved?"

Bexley clicked her tongue in irritation. "Tch, are you kidding? Way more than . . . Peeved." Tasha smirked as Bexley started to recognize Branwen's issue. "Ooooh."

A small crowd started to form on the balcony before it became a full-blown audience. Branwen's challenging Aldo quickly spread across the school like wild-fire and now most students, fresh-man and some upperclassmen were flocking to the bleachers in order to get a look at one of the first Pokémon battles of the school year.

"Um," A meek voice sounded from behind Branwen. Branwen recognized the voice and her harsh facial features lightened up when she turned around and saw a girl that looked rather identical to her. "What's this about?"

"Hester, came to watch your twin sis kick some butt huh?"

"No, not really. Just wanted to know why you're battling Aldo."

"Well, first off he- Hold on, you know him? Wait," Branwen's eyes widened in shock before she placed her hands squarely on Hester's shoulder's, oddly enough the timid girl didn't even flinch at the contact.. "He didn't perv on you too did he?"

"W-what?" Her face turned bright red.

Branwen gasped. "That's it. Get an eyeful of me all you want, but my sister," The girl's fist started shaking uncontrollably, "That's where I draw the line, creep!"

"No, no! He didn't do anything, l-like t-that."

"No Hester. Don't lie. You don't gotta protect a creep like that!"

Hester sighed. _I'm sorry Aldo, I think I just made things worse for you._ She thought guiltily to herself. Flames practically emitted from Branwen.

"I swear he better show his ass up or I'll go looking for him."

* * *

"So that's it," Sasha nodded before turning to Aldo and giving a swift smack to the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Because you're a freakin' idiot! How did you mistake the girl's dorm for the boy's dorm?"

"Well, they both look the same, giant buildings and all."

"There's a giant sign in between them telling you which is which!"

"I was pressed for time, my breakfast was getting cold!"

"You couldn't take a single second to read. A. sign?"

"Every second counts when food is on the line."

Sasha sighed at the brunet's annoying logic as the trio were now headed towards the gymnasium. Which was in an entirely different building. The trio, plus their Pokémon, walked through the outdoor walkway. Aldo spotted a familiar sight.

"Dang it all! Not again!"

Ace and Sasha stared at the sight while Aldo simply snickered and sauntered over to the familiar wheelchair. The wheel stuck inside of a divot in the walkway.

"This seems familiar, eh?"

Maria flinched at the voice and paused her struggling before looking up to see a familiar, yet infuriating, grin. "Aldo?" Guma hopped off of Aldo's shoulder and landed on the right arm of the wheelchair, nodding towards Maria in greeting. What the Linoone didn't expect was for a Cinccino to stare up at him from the blond girl's lap.

"Linoone?"

"Cinccino!" The scarf pokemon chirped in response, exuberantly raising its arms at him.

"Need help?"

Maria narrowed her eyes at him, knowing he would help her regardless of her answer to him. Aldo laughed and took her defiant twist and cross of her arms as a yes, proceeding to go ahead and push her the rest of the way. Ace and Sasha exchanged a glance of confusion before shrugging and following the duo into the gym.

"You two know each otha?"

"Not really, but . . . " Maria averted her eyes and sighed. "We're friends, I guess." She stuck her hand out to the raven. "Maria Notre, nice to meet you."

Ace grasped the pale hand in his and nodded. "Ace Kaolin. Pleasures mine."

"Long time, no see, Sasha," Maria smirked at the boy, who uncomfortably massaged the back of his neck.

"Hey, Maria."

Aldo blinked and looked between them. "Huh, you know her?"

"It's a long story."

"It really isn't Sasha."

"Well, it's not short!"

Maria threw her hands up in a placating manner. "Okay, okay, still touchy subject I get it."

This time, it was Aldo and Ace's turn to exchange confused glances at one another.

* * *

Leander sat in the bleachers with a seemingly level-headed expression. Inwardly, he couldn't have been more excited. While truly his actual aspiration was to be a Pokémon Coordinator, he still did enjoy spectating Pokémon battles as the next person. He enjoyed watching battles since he usually gained inspiration for different contest techniques and combinations.

He petted the Absol that stood tall next to him. _This Branwen girl seems like a rather impulsive and aggressive fighter. I wonder how this Aldo person will fair._

Jansen sat off in a more vacated area of the bleachers. One of his legs crossed over the other and his arms crossed in front of his chest, a face of boredom.

 _I wouldn't be surprised if that Aldo guy just left,_ Jansen thought, _I wouldn't take a threat from that girl seriously either._

Other people sitting in the bleachers seemed to have the same thoughts.

"I wonder if he bailed."

"Probably, I mean have you seen him? It's a wonder he even got into this place."

"His display at the ship was pretty cool though, maybe he's a coordinator instead of a trainer."

Branwen started a ninety-second countdown in her head. If he isn't here when I hit one, She bristled. Her entire body was tense and her eyes held a hidden flame. A flame that refused to die down and only managed to burn brighter and brighter as her imaginary clock ticked by the seconds.

It was when she hit three, that the giant double doors to the gymnasium opened in unison. First, a boy with a shuppet on his head lazily trudged through. Then, the texan boy with the drilbur came through.

Branwen felt a surge of unsurmountable fury rise in her chest when she saw Aldo slowly stride into Activity Center whilst pushing a handicapped girl and had the nerve to smile the goofiest, dumbest smile Branwen had ever seen in her life and ask.

"So, am I late?"

* * *

 **Okay, I may have fibbed a little when I said that this chapter was going to have a battle. However, I promise. I swear on my life that the next chapter is most certainly going to have a battle.**

 **So yeah, Maria's back. And it's at this point that I've created too many female OC's. Unfortunately, I had that realization after I stated the fic would not be a harem fic. Do not fret, for there will be sausages awaiting you! . . . I . . . I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.**

 **Now I know that some of the parts including Guma sound kind of awkward and strange, that's because I forgot all about him and included him in on parts that would make sense for him to be mentioned.**

 **Guma: Linoone! Linoone!**

 **Niltor: Sorry, sorry, stop biting me!**

 **Well, that's all I guess. This is easily one of the longest and most dialogue heavy chapters I've ever written.**

 **Review, gimme your thoughts.**

 **Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you late? Are. You. Late? Hell yeah, you're late!" Branwen exclaimed, throwing her arms down in her frustration.

"Sorry, sorry," Aldo held his hands upward in a failed attempt to calm the girl down, "It's just the food in the cafeteria's delicious. I couldn't get enough, especially since Sasha wouldn't let me."

"The extra years on your lifespan will thank me," Sasha bit back after receiving the glare from Aldo, not even letting the brunet finish the not-at-all-veiled insult.

"I don't care. You're here. I'm here. We fight," Branwen growled, she turned and stomped off onto her self-designated side of the field. _Time to show that creep who's freakin' boss._

Maria furrowed her eyebrows at the girl, feeling a bit annoyed at the girl's attitude. "Who is that? Why are you battling her?" She asked, a bit absentmindedly.

"Branwen and I saw her naked," Aldo explained bluntly and slowly started to take up his own side on the sizeable field with an excited smile, leaving behind a shocked Maria who scrunched her eyebrows attempting to process the information that was given to her. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, not finding the proper response.

Ace chuckled lightly at the scene and grasped the wheel chair himself, carting the stuttering Maria off and assuring the blond that he would explain everything to her once finding a good enough seat. Sasha rolling his eyes at Aldo's bluntness and sarcastically questioning how he knew that would be Aldo's answer.

"Tasha, is this really necessary?" Bexley sighed into her hand as she watched her exuberant friend.

"Of course it is, girl," Tasha replied. "Place your bets! Place your bets! Aldo or Branwen?!"

"I got 300 on Branwen."

"500 on Branwen."

"Definitely Branwen, 700."

Bexley furrowed her brows in irritation at both her friend and the people betting. _None of them are even considering giving Aldo a chance. Isn't gambling against school rules anyway?_

"Yo, Bex, wanna get in on this?" Tasha asked as people started to crowd around her and place bets. "So far, we're at 11, 370 Poke."

 _Really? 11, 370 Poke against Aldo? That's just disgusting._

Just as Bexley was about to go ahead and give Aldo the benefit of the doubt by putting in a few Poke in his favor. Until a familiar raven passed her and walked up smoothly to the crowd. She had also witnessed another familiar figure enter the crowd.

"600 on Aldo," Ace drawled confidently.

"600 on Branwen," Leander called.

Both of them had called their bets at the same time, and some students were just surprised that Leander actually decided to bet on someone. Tasha snorted to herself, _Why am I surprised? Boy's rich, 600 ain't nuttin' ta him._ She smirked coyly. _Wonder if he's single._

Ace's eyes bugged out of his head when Leander glared at him. "H-hey, ain't you. . . "

Leander didn't even respond and instead turned around to walk off, completely ignoring Ace.

Ace scoffed at the guy's behavior towards him, feeling a sudden irritation welling up in his chest at being dissed by a guy. "Well, yeah figures ya'd bet on ya girlfriend."

No response.

"Platonically, o' course."

It didn't take Leander long to realize the hidden message. _Yet another crack at my appearance._

"I'm sorry it seems I've misunderstood you with your infuriating mumbling. While it may be a new thing to you, hick, it's called proper annunciation."

"Oh, yeah, good one Nancy."

Leander whirled around on him and stepped up quickly to the raven in order to match his glare. Students bated their breath as they watched the two violently scowl at one another. Leander's arms akimbo, not at all helping his already androgynous appearance.

"Charlatan."

"Pretty boy."

The two shared one last snarl with one another before swiftly turning on their heels and stomping away from another. Ace shoving his hands into his pockets, with Leander crossing his arms.

* * *

"Okay, normally, I'd let you get on your knees and beg for forgiveness and not subject your Pokémon to any sort of humiliation. But after what you did to Hester, now I've got no choice but to kick your sorry-"

"Hester?" Aldo blinked and tilted his head a little. "What'd I do to Hester?"

"Playing dumb isn't going to do anything but delay the inevitable," She growled, and slipped a poke ball in-between her fingers. "Now let's do this."

Aldo's smiled turned oddly competitive, and he already had a poke ball in his hand as well. "Yeah."

"Hold it!"

The two combatants halted in mid-swing and turned to the source of the voice, the bleachers. Standing up with a proud smile on his face was a youthful and child-like boy, almost like Aldo just a little more mature. He wore rectangular steel rimmed glasses over his excitable blue eyes. His hair was a bushy jewfro. He wore the traditional Pokemon Academy uniform.

The boy proceeded to raise one finger and push up his glasses. "You can't have a Pokémon battle without rules or a referee."

"You can," Aldo retorted, "Just wouldn't be traditional."

"Exactly." By that time the boy was already in the middle of the field with a pair of red and green flags on each side. "And that's what I'm here for," The boy smirked. "To make you . . . Remember."

A shiver ran down Sasha's spine.

Whispers and murmurs spread throughout the bleachers, most complaining at the delay in the much anticipated battle.

"Who is that guy?"

"Did he have those flags the whole time?"

"I think he's been wanting to do this for a while."

"Who in the hell are you?" Branwen snarled, impatiently tapping her foot against the sandy ground.

"Enoch Vivlos." He bowed, earning him a slight chuckle from Aldo and disgusted scowl from Branwen.

"Whatever, do what you want Enoch," Branwen muttered and started to walk up to him. Enoch's smile stiffened a little when Branwen, who reached up to his shoulder, pressed a finger to his chest. "But if any of your 'calls' get in the way of my pummeling of that punk over there. I will hurt you," She cracked her knuckle to emphasize her point. "How will I hurt you? Well, that depends on the call."

If Enoch was frightened by the threat he did a good job of hiding it as he simply nodded at her with the same stiff smile and waited for Branwen to return to her spot on the field. Clearing his throat a little before throwing both flags into the air. "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a pokemon battle of epic-proportions upon us tonight."

Enoch pointed a flag to his right. "On my right we have Aldo Lesser!"

He pointed a flag to his left. "And on my left is Branwen Brand!"

 _How does he know my name?_ They thought in unison.

"Each trainer on both sides will use three pokemon. The trainer with no pokemon left to fight with is the loser. Now please flip a coin."

Branwen rolled her eyes at Encoh's cheesiness and looked at Aldo expectantly, and resisted the urge to leap across the field and slug him when he pulled his pockets inside-out with a nervous grin, indicating he didn't have a coin on him.

"For the love of Arceus," She muttered pulling out a coin and holding out on top of her thumb. "Heads."

"Tails!"

She flicked it into the air and caught it. Moving her hand, she growled and threw a punch at the air. "Tails."

Aldo yipped and pumped his fist, earning himself a sigh-like sound from the Linoone by his feet.

"Alright both trainers are ready!" Everyone smiled and grew giddy. Finally the battle can start! "The battle shall commence!"

"Lairon! Prepare for a fight!" Branwen yelled, hurling her pokeball into the air. Out of the flash of light was a white, armored, and stocky Pokémon with four legs.

"Lairon!"

 _Lairon, huh? Steel-type._ Aldo threw his pokeball. "Oars, I choose you!"

Out of his poke-ball popped a clamperl.

"Clamperl."

 _Clamperl? I get the water advantage but . . . Clamperl?_ Branwen grit her teeth and furrowed her brows, trying to understand Aldo's thought process.

"Oh man, seriously?"

"That thing's gonna get crushed."

"What a cruel trainer."

Sasha resisted the urge to tell the peanut gallery to shut up. He himself was a little worried for Aldo. _He said he only had three pokemon. That's Linoone, an Ursaring apparently, and now Clamperl._

Branwen crossed her arms and huffed. "Well, you've got the first move. Hurry it up!"

Aldo pointed forward with his index finger. Ace noticed the twitchiness of Aldo's smile. "Oars, use Whirlpool!" Upon receiving the command, the clam-like Pokemon opened its mouth and a large whirlpool started to appear over its head. After growing to the size of a truck, Oars flung it at her opponent.

Neither Branwen or her lairon flinched at the seven foot vortex of high preassure water careening down the field right towards them. Branwen smirked arrogantly and raised her voice so as to be heard above the vortex. "Lairon, use Iron Defense."

"Lairon!" The lairon's body started to become bluish in color and shined for a brief moment, that moment being when the whirlpool struck him head-on.

The audience gazed in awe when the water did nothing more than roll off of the steel-armor pokemon. "Use Take Down." Lairon roared as he charged at the small clam with full-speed, becoming a blur.

"Iron Defense!" Aldo commanded, not waiting for the Lairon to come in close at all.

"Clamperl!" The clamperl shut its shell tightly and was hit full on by the Lairon. The clamperl didn't even budge, however the odd thing to Aldo was the fact that lairon seemed alright. _But it just used take-down._

As if reading his mind, Branwen's smirk grew wider with ferocity. "See my lairon has a bit of a _rock head_. So he doesn't take damae from recoi-"

"Oars use Scald!"

With the lairon right in front of her and with said lairon not having enough time to retract, Oars opened her shell up slightly and quickly in that time shooting a steady stream of hot, scalding water right into the lairon's face. "Lairon! Lairon!" The lairon grunted in pain and started staggering back.

"Linoone! Linoone!" Guma chirped, cheering Oars on.

"You little," Branwen bit her tongue and swung her arm in front of her, "Lairon use Iron Head!"

The lairon emitted a low guttural noise and the tip of his head became white and shined. Once again it charged the clamperl.

"Use Iron defen-"

It was too late. Oars had already been struck head on by the lairon and was skidding down the field towards him. "Oars!" Aldo shouted frightened, watching the clam finally stop and gain some amount of footing.

"Linoone!" Guma grit his teeth, trying his best to ignore the impulse of running out to check on her.

"Perl. . . Clamperl!" Instantly the clamperl sat herself back upright and steeled itself for its next command.

"There you go, Oars, now use whirlpool!" The lairon, learning from the scald incident, immediately backed away when Oars started forming the whirlpool. Branwen narrowed her eyes and waited patiently for the whirlpool to form completely before shooting her arm forwards.

"Lairon, Metal Sound."

The lairon's head started to glow white and it opened its mouth, blue sound waves started to emit from the pokemon's open maw. Oars stiffened when the sound reached her ears and the sound managed to disrupt her concentration. The whirlpool started to become wavier and slightly out of control. Aldo, seeing what had just happened and what Branwen was planning grit his teeth.

Soon Oars lost control of the whirlpool and the water vortex landed cleanly on the clamperl's head. "Damn."

"Wait, what just happened?" Bexley blinked at the display. Sasha looked at Ace, knowing he would be the best person to explain.

"Usin' a move like whirlpool takes a lotta concentration," Ace started, "Metal sound is a move tha' creates a high-pitched sound, kinda like scratchin' a chalk board. Metal Sound is typically used to lower a pokemon's special guard, but Branwen instead used it ta disrupt clamperl's focus an' thus makin' th' attack useless and usin' it against 'er. Pretty smart actually, I don' think this 's Branwen's firs' time dealin' with a water-type against lairon."

Jansen had just finished going through the same explanation in his own head. _So, Aldo, what exactly are you going to do this time?_

Said brunet scrunched his eyebrows in concern when the water washed away to reveal a not-so-good-looking Oars. "Clam . . .perl." It was clear the Clamperl was trying its best not to close its shell and faint.

"Oars! Can you still fight?"

"Clam . . . perl! Clamperl Clam!"

Aldo sighed in relief but knew he was going to have to stop lairon somehow.

Branwen frowned at the small conversation Aldo had with his clamperl. _He really does seem to care about his pokemon._

"Lairon, use Iron Head!"

The signature white glow of the move cascaded down the tip of lairon's head. "Lairon!" It charged the small Clamperl, who didn't at all seem bothered at the larger creature running at her full speed.

"Oars! Iron Defense!" He said, much quicker. Oars closed her shell and awaited impact.

"Lairon! Metal sound!" Once again the lairon opened its mouth during its charge and emitted a high-pitched screeching sound. The clamperl shook inside of its shell and opened its shell subsconciously.

Aldo cursed to himself before gaining an idea of his own. "Oars use Clamp!" Oars squeaked before hopping right towards the speeding lairon and opening its shell up wide, she clamped down hard right between the lairon's eyes. A determined expression took over the normally docile look of the clamperl as it squeezed and squeezed, trying its hardest to halt lairon's movement's.

She succeeded. The lairon started to slow down and winced in pain at the clamperl's surprising strength. "Lairon!" He growled and attempted to swing Oars off of him. Aldo grinned widely at this, showing a bit of a cocky side. Branwen's eyes widened. _Am I about to lose?_

"Oars! Use Scald."

The lairon roared in agony once being sprayed point-blank with a blast of high-pressurized, steaming hot water to the face. This caused the large steel-armor pokemon to stagger back again and shake its head, his legs were becoming wobbly and his sense of balance was a little off.

"Is he about to pull it off?" Maria said, unaware that she said this out loud.

"Lairon come on! Don't let this idiot and his little clam take you down!" Branwen encouraged, ignoring the insulted cries of "hey" and "clam."

"Lai. . . ron," The lairon fell, passed out on the ground kicking up a small cloud of dirt as he did.

"Lairon is unable to battle! The victory goes to Oars!"

Aldo smiled and pumped both of his fists in the air as Oars and Guma hopped up and down in earnest.

The crowd on the bleachers stayed silent a little before Ace started clapping and whooping for Aldo. After a little while, everyone in the stands started to applaud Aldo for his victory. Sasha lazily clapping while Bexley and Tasha whooped the loudest.

Branwen grit her teeth and snarled. "Don't get all happy and crap just 'cause you beat a _rock_ and steel type with a water-type, we've still got two more matches before a winner's decided."

All of this seemed to completely go over Aldo's head since he was too busy throwing his clamperl up and down in the air in celebration. "Don't ignore me, jerk!"

"You did it Oars! Hehehehe, looked a little rough here and there but you did it anyway," Aldo exclaimed, holding Oars up with a shiny smile.

"Clam," Oars responded, a little bashful at the praise of her trainer. Guma smiled at the bivalve pokemon himself and nudged her with his nose, eliciting a happy sound from the clam. Aldo pointed her pokeball at her and smiled widely.

"You did great, Oars! Take yourself a good rest." The red light shot out of the red and white ball and proceeded to envelop the clamperl before sending her into the poke-ball for some much deserved rest.

Branwen regarded the scene with a frown and instead of saying anything decided to reach into her pocket and pull out another poke-ball. "Skarmory, prepare for a fight!" Throwing the poke-ball into the air, a silver bird-like Pokemon appeared.

"Skar!" Scarmory screeched, a fire in it's eye that very much matched the fiery disposition of his trainer.

"Maygor, I choose you!" Aldo flung his poke-ball and a familiar ursaring landed on the field.

"Braah!"

"Hey, that's the ursaring that helped me," Bexley chirped with a wide smile. Tasha gave her an odd aside glance at the happy outburst before proceeding to focus on the ensuing fight.

Maria regarded the match-up inwardly, lightly wrapping her fingers on the arm of her wheelchair. _Ursaring is a pretty heavy pokemon, not to mention Skarmory being a flying-type. The best thing to counter a flying-type really would be either another flying-type or a pokemon that is strong against flying-types and can knock it out of the air when it decides to attack from above._

Seeing as the two were prepared, Enoch held up both flags and threw them back down. "Begin!" Branwen did not waste a single minute.

"Skarmory use Steel Wing!"

"Skar!"

"Maygor use Slash!"

"Raaoh!"

Skarmory's left wing shined a white hue and he shot off towards Maygor. Maygor's right claw also glowed a white hue and started to charge straight for the speeding Skarmory. Both pokemon clashed and managed to meet perfectly in the center of the field.

"Augh! If I gotta hear that sound one more time!" Tasha voiced everyone in the bleacher's opinion as she and many other pressed their palms to their ears when the clashing of the sounds emitted a sound not unlike Metal Sound. Though, most students couldn't help but give props to Aldo and Branwen for being able to withstand the sound, not flinching or twitching. Even Enoch shut his eyes a few times at the sound.

"Maygor use Crunch on Skarmory's wing and bring it down!" Aldo commanded. Maygor opened his maw wide and chomped down on Skarmory's left wing prompting him to struggle against the Hiberantor's jaws. The ursaring lifted the steel bird off of its feet and slammed it down onto the ground. "Now use Fury Swipes!" The downed Skarmory screeched in pain as he was struck by a barrage of violent white claw swipes.

 _That's a bred ursaring. Ursaring doesn't normally know or learn crunch unless hatched from an egg made by an ursaring and a pokemon that does know Crunch._ Sasha thought to himself as he watched the display, something about Aldo using a hatched pokemon amusing him.

Branwen frowned deeply at the display. _Damn, he's better at handling ursaring than clamperl,_ Branwen hummed, _And pretty good at countering flying-types too. Though I did kind of run right into him._

"Fly up and get out of there Skarmory!" The Skarmory waited for the small one-second interval between ursaring switching claws and sped forward and slowly made his way upward, like a plane leaving the runway.

"Now, Skarmory use swift!" The skarmory, now above Maygor, opened his mouth and yellow stars started to shoot out of its mouth right for Maygor.

"Dodge it!" Maygor followed the command and leaped back, avoiding the hail of stars. "Now use Double-edge!"

"Uraaaoh!" Maygor crouched down as far as he could and once having Skarmory in his sights, he pushed off the ground straight into the air as if shot out of a cannon. Skarmory didn't even have time to brace itself for the impact before the ursaring slammed right into him, knocking him clean out of the sky.

"Skarmory, catch yourself! Before you hit the-" The command was futile once she heard the large thud and saw the huge dust cloud kick up.

The dust soon cleared up and revealed a twitching and fainted Skarmory. ". . . Skaaaaaar. . . "

"Whoa, that Ursaring is a beast!"

"It took out Skarmory with one attack."

"That's gotta be his best pokemon."

"Aw man, I'm out 700 Poke aren't I?"

Ace's eyes widened at the display. _I think I just bet on the right guy._

"Whoa, Maygor's amazing," Bexley's eyes sparkled when the ursaring landed cleanly about a few meters away from his trainer. Aside from a small wince, he didn't seem at all perturbed by the recoil damage of Double-Edge.

"Hehehehe, Great job Maygor, as always," Aldo grinned a large grin and gave a thumbs up to the bear. Maygor nodded solemnly, causing Guma to roll his eyes at him.

"Linoone Li."

"Uraoh."

"Skarmory is unable to battle!" Enoch called and raised his green flag up in Aldo's direction. "The victory goes to Maygor."

 _Hmm,_ Leander sighed, _I suppose I bet on the wrong combatant, oh well._

"Come back, Skarmory," Branwen sighed and called back her fallen pokemon. "You did good, Skarmory. You did good." Suddenly a panicked expression started to rise on her face. _Should I use her or call it quits?_ A conflicted look soon overtook the panicked expression and grinded her teeth together softly in thought, _I can't call it quits. My pride wouldn't allow me to do it. But damn it she's just too irritating._

"Hey, Guma, its our first battle here at the academy. Wanna finish this off for me?" To further emphasize his point, Aldo pumped his fist into the air and looked at the linoone expectantly.

"Linoone." Nodding in response, the linoone slowly walked, in a straight line, towards his position on the field.

"Oh, Guma's gonna fight?" Maria furrowed her brows a bit as she watched the linoone step up to his position.

"That linoone, 's always sleepin'," Ace remarked, wondering if the linoone was really dependable.

"But he is Aldo's right-hand mon," Bexley replied.

"What's taking Branwen so long, she's been looking at that poke-ball for a while now," Sasha pointed out.

 _Screw it, I was hoping I could take care of this with lairon and skarmory, but this kid . . . is really freakin' lucky. I'll take the risk,_ Branwen threw the poke-ball upward and it opened releasing the creature onto the field. _I've basically lost._

"Mawile." The creature called out. Said creature resembled a small human with a pair of black jaws attached to its head. Mawile was actually sitting down and had a very bored expression on its face.

"Linoone." Guma steeled himself.

Enoch raised both of his flags over his head and flung them back down. "Begin!"

"Guma use Headbutt!"

"Mawile use Crunch!"

"Linoone!" Guma yelled and practically teleported across the field. Everyone stared in awe at the Linoone's speed. However, the linoone dug his claws into the dirt in an attempt to slow down and managed to pause in his blitz style charge about an inch away from the still stationary Mawile, who was just sitting there. _Damn it_ Branwen cursed inwardly. The audience tensed a bit when they, along with Guma, Enoch and Aldo, realized what exactly was wrong with the Mawile.

Mawile was currently refusing to battle.

* * *

 **Okay, let me start by saying that I know Ace and Leander's _rivalry_ is a little forced and rushed. My only excuse for that is the fact that I am a very shitty writer. **

**Getting that out of the way, let me say that I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. I've always enjoyed writing fight scenes in general and in all honesty writing out a pokemon battle really shouldn't be that hard. The only reason it posed some difficulty for me is because in some other fight scenes that I've written it's usually two humans or martial artists or something going at it. Here I have to take into account that a freakin' clam and armored thing are going at it and I can't have them do flips and kicks and shit like that.**

 **Anyway, here's your action and stuff. Hope you enjoyed the first battle in the series.**

 **Y'know what? I was going to upload this chapter on monday but screw it, my stories not cool enough to have a set schedule so I'm uploading it now.**

 **I didn't proofread all the way but I will do it soon.**

 **By the way there's a reference to one of my all time favorite fanfiction ever. I'll give you a hint. "That _one_ battle was a _piece_ of cake for Maygor."**

 **Review, gimme your thoughts.**

 **Peace.**


	8. Discontinued

I've given up on this fic.

I lost motivation to continue. I rushed into this story a little too early since now I have so many other ideas of how to utilize these characters in the actual Pokemon story. So, I've decided to re-do this entire fic. Mostly same characters, but instead using the regular world of Pokemon. No academy stuff. Again, I'm not too sure how this other fic is going to work out but I feel like it would be better off this way.

Sorry for anyone who may have thoroughly enjoyed this fic.


End file.
